girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Bill
In the Heterodyne Plays, Bill always gets Lucrezia, & Barry gets a fictional character called The High Priestess. Lucrezia is a High Priestess...of the Geisterdamen. The circumstances of Agatha's birth are obscure. What if this is accurate? If this is preserving a folk-memory, of Barry's & Lucrezia's betrayal of Bill? Joe Average, peasant at large, would be reluctant to accept this conduct from two people who are essentially folk heroes, so the story gets warped, until it becomes acceptable. Barry & Lucrezia commit adultery. Agatha is concieved. Lucrezia's plans to become The Other remain unchanged. Barry refuses to co-operate & joins forces with Bill. Barry survives, & hides Agatha's illegitimate birth, as it would be considered shameful in a Victorian-type society. He lies to Punch & Judy, claiming that Wulfenbach is Agatha's father, & that Lucrezia & Klaus betrayed Bill, in order to save his own skin. Lucrezia ends up slightly dead, but gets better. Bill? Dead? Missing? Trapped in another dimension. Opinions on this speculation? Bosda Di'Chi 12:56, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : Couple of problems with this: Lucrezia wasn't a High Priestess, she is their Goddess; Word of God on Agatha's parents; Klaus wasn't there to father anybody in Europa, not that Punch and Judy are stupid enough to swallow a story like that about people they know that well; he'd never do that to his brother. Really. Never. : OK, that was a couple-couple. So. You really must let off the soap operas as falling-asleep noise.... -- Corgi 13:57, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : : Another problem: Judy explicitly told Agatha to go to Castle Heterodyne for help, which implies that she was perfectly aware that Agatha was of Heterodyne ancestry. Judy would almost certainly have been aware that the Castle would messily kill a Wulfenbach/Mongfish individual who claimed to be a Heterodyne, and so would not have risked sending Agatha if she believed that Klaus was Agatha's father. : Bramblepatch 23:44, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Wulffenbach? Where did that come from?--Bosda Di'Chi 09:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::"He lies to Punch & Judy, claiming that Wulfenbach is Agatha's father, & that Lucrezia & Klaus betrayed Bill, in order to save his own skin." Admittedly, not a crucial aspect of the theory, but that's what I was addressing. Punch and Judy had to believe that one of the Heterodyne Boys was Agatha's father, or Judy would never have sent her to the Castle. :::Bramblepatch 06:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Where the hell are you quoting this stuff from?--Bosda Di'Chi 09:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm quoting from the theory presented on this page. Middle of the paragraph that begins "Barry & Lucrezia commit adultery." :::::Bramblepatch 16:03, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::Since she already had "sexy scenes" with Klaus, had 2 children with her husband, Bill, and Barry supposedly "gets" a "priestess," I think that Lucrezia was a very lustful woman who "loved" many men. Do you remember that she practically seduced Tarvek? -- AzemOcram 02:13, May 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::hmm, just me thinking Barry's "High Preistess" is Zantabraxa?, he may have been a bit ticked off if he retreated to Skiffander and found Klaus there with twins on the way...